Kanshess Story
by etora
Summary: Il ne savait pas qu'en tombant sous son regard il allait etre amenez a finir insi


Titre : Kanshess Story

Rating: T

Couple : Kaito/Gakupo

Note de l'auteur : Il m'a fallu du temps ( beaucoup ) pour pouvoir écrire cet OS car oui ceci est un One shot un peux dramatique , il ce peut qu'il y aille encore quelque fautes ( syntaxe et orthographe) de ma part veuillez m'en excuser . Je débute et donc je suis ouverte à touts commentaires constructif :) . J'attend avec impatience vos message :D

_**! Présence d'un LIME !**_

Dans le rôle de :

Kanshess : Kaito

Le duc Vénomania : Gakupo

Musique écoutée : La démence du Duc Vénomania chanté part aya-me ( je me la suis passée en boucle )

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kanshess Story<span>**

Je ne pensais pas une seconde que sa mort allais m'atteindre autant mais en le voyant,gisant dans sa propre marre de sang son âme commençant doucement a s'éteindre alors que je serrais encore plus fort le poignard qui avais atteint plus tôt son cœur au même moment ses " concubines " elle prenants la fuite quittant ainsi son manoir , elle était libérée du sort que leur avais jeter le Duc . J'attendis alors patiemment l'angoisse au ventre qu'elles s'en ailles et je vis alors qu'il ne bougeais que peu .

Quand la dernière eu franchis la porte , je m'avança et m'agenouilla auprès de lui et pris sa tête pour la poser contre mes cuisses et de ma main gauche j'alla lui caresser avec tendresse la joue et le regarda peiner de le voir ainsi . Pourquoi a-t-il fallu en arrivé la ? je ne le sais même pas moi même , je le vis peiner d'ouvrir les yeux, quand il réussi temps bien que mal se sont deux prunelle d'un violet sombre qui me regardais , avec la force qu'il lui restais il avança sa main droite et la posa sur ma joue tendrement, c'est alors qu'il parla doucement " pourquoi ? " Je ne lui répondis pas car si je répondais , je n'aurais pas su garder une voix dure et un visage impassible car il était tout pour moi ,il était la seul personne que je voulais mais il m'était interdit de part son rang mais aussi de part le pécher qui l'habitais car oui le Duc de Vénomania étais atteint d'un vice, et ce vice m'avait atteint en plein cœur et ce de part un simple regard .

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Flash back**

Il y a quelque mois j'étais venu voir une amie enfin presque me disais-je pour moi même car nos parents voulait absolument nous marier et ce contre nos avis et nos divergence, j'alla donc voir ma bien "aimée" . Elle m'avait donner rendez-vous sur la place du village prés de la fontaine et pour m'y rendre je du traverser tout le village manque de chance pour moi étant un jour de marcher ce qui fus pour ma part assez ardu pour la rejoindre .

J'y arriva temps bien que mal après une bonne demi heure de marche ayant passer les nombreux marchant , les vendeurs a la sauvette et aussi les personne qui me bousculais et ce sans demander pardon , une fois arrivé a bon port, elle me parla de sa douce voix et nous commencèrent a parler de chose et d'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle LE regarde à ce moment elle ne pipa plus mot , je me retourna pour voir qui avais bien pus la faire taire ainsi et je le vis lui ,le Duc qui lui souris , je fus pris alors d'une grande colère immense j'alla a sa rencontre et à mon grand damne , je croisa son regard d'un violet sombre et je tomba sous son charme, il s'en alla ensuite un grand sourire au lèvres heureux d'avoir pus faire deux victime , ma chérie de son coter s'en étais aller sans dire mot. Le lendemain elle avait disparut !

Les jours passait et une brigade avait commencer les recherche qui comme toute les autre fois n'avais pas abouti a retrouvé " ma bien aimée " , j'avais appris part le commissaire en chef que ce n'étais pas un cas isoler et que plusieurs filles avais disparut et ce dans plusieurs contrée proche d'ici . De mon coter moi aussi j'avais mène mes recherche mais je ne trouva rien , je me rendit alors à son manoir et demanda à voir le Duc mais je je me suis vite fais chasser ton valet me prétextant que tu n'étais pas la pour cause de voyage et ce pour une durée indéterminée .

Pourtant quelque jours après , je te vis sur le marcher arborant ton air hautain et je t'observa pendant que toi tu étais la pour repéré tes proie après quelque mois je me doutais de quelque chose car tu ne sortais que de ton manoir les jours de marcher et encore une fois pour repéré tes futures concubines qui elle disparaissais le jour après . Je suis resté la et ce pendant un bon mois a t'observé si bien que je pouvais dire ce que tu allais faire dans ta journée . Ce jour la je rentra cher moi et pris une décision ayant vu que tu ne charmais que les jeune et belle fille j'allais faire en sorte que tu me remarque enfin.

Le jours suivant je sortit de chez moi et alla faire les boutique , je passa chez le perruquier et lui demanda la plus belle de ses création ce qu'il fis et je paya comptent , j'alla aussi dans une boutique de robe et alla acheter une robe bleu et blanche remplie de perle et autre froufrou prétextant que la robe serais pour ma future femme puis je rentra cher moi et asseye le tout , les jours suivant je m'arrentais pour me trouvé la ou il fallait .

Il ne te falus pas longtemps avent de me remarquer mais moi je faisais tout pour ne pas me retrouvé seul avec toi jouant au chat et a la souris ce qui me semble beaucoup te plaire et a chaque fois tu me retrouvais et essaya vainement de me charmé tantôt en t'approchant furtivement de moi, . Il faut dire que j'étais voyant , j'arborais de long cheveux couleur or, bouclé coiffé en une petite queue sur le derrière de la tête , la robe elle est de couleur bleu nuit parsemer ci et la de dentelle et autre froufrou qu'affectionnais les femme . J'alternais de temps a autre entre mon moi homme et mon moi femme histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupesons quand a savoir si ce bien aimé Kanshess moi-même allais ce présenté a tel ou tel réception, je veillais toujours a être invité au soirée auquel tu allais pour encore une fois suivre chaque fais et gestes de ta part

Et j'étais la à chaque marcher auquel tu allais a chaque bal ou tu étais convier, au bal que toi tu donnais et je ne pouvais me lasser de jouer mon rôle de femme insensible a ton charme et pourtant dieu sait a quelle point je t'aimais déjà a ce moment la pourtant je ne pouvais me résoudre a te laisser m'atteindre et ce malgré tout ce que je m'étais baiser a faire pour te voir en face de moi .

Pourtant je ne sais plus quand a commencer se sentiment à s'imiser en moi, peut être est-ce a cause ou plus tôt grâce a tes entrevue plus qu'imposante .Pourtant je ressentais se sentiment au fond de moi et je savais que tu ne partagerais jamais ce sentiment . Qu'est-esse ? De l'amour ? si c'est le cas celui-ci ma engloutit et a chaque fois que je me rendais compte de ce que je ressentais pour toi je ne pouvais me résoudre et me surpris a poser ma main droite a mon cœur tout en soupirant , ses gestes eux ne réchappent pas et tu profitais de toute mes visite pour t'approcher peux à peux que je soit en Kanchess ou en simple dame de la court chaque bal réception tu profitais pour te rapprocher et moi je te fuyais ce qui irrémédiablement m'a coûter ma propre perte.

Puis il y eu ce soir la ou l'aire de rien je t'ai laisser approcher laissant ton charme opéré, me laissant moi simple humain au titre de noblesse pantois, je ne voulais plus jouer et tu le devina , en t'approchant je te vis sourie mais je n'en avais que faire . Une fois que tu fus a la hauteur te me caressa doucement la joue droite de ta main droit et je ferma les yeux , tu profita de se court instant pour venir chuchoté a mon oreille ses quelque parole qui quelque heure plus tard mènera au drame . Car oui c'est simple mot murmuré m'avais irrémédiablement conduit a la débauche la plus pur qu'il soit et dieu sais que cette débauche n'étais à mon amble avis pas des plus pur mais part amour pour toi je me laissais faire gémissant tantôt sous tes nombreuses caresse volatile tantôt sous tes coup de butoirs et tes mots expérimenté .

Qui aurais pus devinez que quelque heure plus tard je fus poussé a l'irrémédiable ?

**Fin du flash back**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Et voila notre histoire , celle d'un Duc corrompus part le pécher de la luxure et de celui qui ne voulais être vu que comme son égale son aimer car celui ci ne pouvais vivre sans le Duc. Doucement le jeune homme pris la main glacée de l'autre dans les sienne , de son autre main il jouais avec le couteau qu'il n'avait pas encore lâcher pesant alors le pour et le contre de ce qu'il appréciais encore a faire et d'un coup précis visa son cœur, Kanchess lâcha alors la main du Duc et avec douceur comme si le temps étais compté lui fis un dernier adieux en posent ses lèvres sur celle du défunt puis avec ces derrière force il se coucha prés de lui et rendis son dernier soupire le sourire au lèvres . Il n'avait pas su l'avoir de son vivant alors il les plongea tout les deux dans la mort .


End file.
